iCan't Believe I Like Freddie!
by mmk32432
Summary: Things are normal, but suddenly Sam's having these weird feelings for Freddie. Problem is, Freddie's clueless and likes Carly, creating drama between everyone. Is there hope for happiness on iCarly? Seddie! CHAPTER 8 IS FINALLY UP!
1. That Funny Feeling

"And that's all we've got for you tonight on iCarly!" Carly Shay said to the camera, which one of her best friends, Freddie Benson, was holding. "Tune in next week, same time!"

"Do it!" Carly's other best friend, Sam Puckett, yelled.

Freddie shut the camera off. "Great show this week," he said happily. "Did you notice how I used the virtual fixation lenses differently this week?"

Sam rolled her eyes, as she usually did when Freddie would start to talk about his technology stuff, which she didn't care about in the least. "Learn English, geek. Not that we care, anyway."

"Why must you always be so mean?" He asked, barely even feeling insulted. He was so used to Sam that her insults really didn't bother him much anymore.

"It's in my nature," she replied. "Just like it's in your nature to suck your thumb!"

"Is it also in your nature to…to…assault people?" Freddie finished feebly. He just wasn't good at throwing insults like Sam was.

As if on cue, she started to laugh at his weak insult, while Carly just stood there, looking sympathetic. This was what always happened. Sam humiliated Freddie in front of Carly. "You know, it's getting kind of late. I should go home before my mom, you know, freaks out like she usually does."

"Yeah, later," Carly and Sam said. Freddie turned to leave, and Sam felt a weird pitter-patter in her heart at the sight of him. Whoa—that was strange.

She shook her head disbelievingly. Sure, it was the like _feeling_, but there was no way. Absolutely none at all.


	2. Could It Be THAT?

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They keep me going forward with this )**

**So keep 'em coming**

**And I forgot on the first one…disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Sam had pretty much put the weird feeling she'd gotten at the end of last night behind her. It was obviously because she'd eaten too much and her stomach had gurgled at the exact moment when Freddie turned and said goodbye. What else could it be?

"Where's the dork?" She asked Carly as they walked out of Ms. Briggs class. Freddie had left class early and hadn't said where he was going.

Carly shrugged indifferently. "Probably went to the AV lab to get stuff for iCarly. You know how he gets with that stuff. We'll see him later."

Sam nodded, but she felt irrationally annoyed. It bothered her how Freddie was so in love with Carly, and she didn't even care enough to know where he was. Why couldn't he just find someone who liked him as much as he deserved to be liked?

Wait…what?

Sam could barely believe herself for thinking those thoughts. She shook her head vigorously, like she was trying to erase them. Carly stared, but asked for no explanation, probably thinking it was just Sam being Sam.

A moment later, Freddie came bustling down the hallway towards them. As soon as she saw him, Sam felt her heart flip again. Whoa. That had to stop soon. "What's up, geek?" She said, punching him in the arm, hard.

Freddie glared at her and rubbed his arm at the sore spot, but Sam didn't even notice. She'd also gotten that same strange feeling when she touched his arm. It was NOT a good feeling at all. Well, it sort of was. She felt bubbly and warm and strangely…fuzzy. It felt nice. But not nice to be feeling because of Freddie. _Freddie Benson_. She was Sam Puckett! How could she like Freddie? She suddenly felt ill. Well, sort of. She felt like she needed to talk to someone, and she felt ill at the thought of liking Freddie.

"I think I'm going to the nurse," she told her friends. "I feel sick."

"You're acting crazy today," Carly said suspiciously.

"Even more then usual," Freddie added, looking pleased with himself for actually being able to insult her. But for some reason…his words stung her. They actually hurt.

"Whatever, Freddie," she said, rolling her eyes at him and mentally killing herself for not being able to come up with a good insult. A second later, she took off down the hallway towards the nurse's office. She had to leave this place where Freddie was, and now.

"What's going on with her?" Freddie asked Carly when Sam was gone. Sam wasn't the type to leave school because of sickness.

Oh, if only he knew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review, guys! It keeps me spirited and writing more. Also, the plot will probably start moving faster soon. I know there's not much development yet, but there will be. And feel free to make suggestions! Thanks )**


	3. Someone Needs Advice

**YOU GUYS. I really want more reviews. I'm not getting very many and it's discouraging me. So if you like the story please, PLEASE review. Thanks, readers. **

In her current state of confusion, Sam wasn't sure how she'd managed it, but she'd somehow gotten the school nurse to let her walk home from school, and of course she hadn't gone home. No, strangely enough, she'd decided to go to Carly's. She'd racked her brain for who to talk to, and it had come down to one person—Spencer Shay.

"Spence? Are you here?" She called through the apartment, which had been unlocked, so she assumed he was home. Then again—it was Spencer, he was exactly the type of person to forget to lock the door and leave.

A moment later, he came bustling into the kitchen, looking alarmed. "Who is it?" He shouted hysterically, and then tripped over his own feet. If she had been her normal self, Sam would have laughed. But she wasn't her normal self, so she didn't.

He stood up and looked at her, his face much calmer then it had been before. "Oh, hi Sam. I thought it might be the collection agency from the FBT." He sighed, relieved.

"Spence, I need to talk—wait, FBT?" Sam was confused.

"Federal Bureau of Tacos," Spencer explained. "Apparently you can only buy so many per year, and I'm way over the limit."

Sam was fairly sure that there was no FBT, but it was pointless arguing with the things Spencer said. She had more pressing things on her mind.

"Uh, Sam, why aren't you at school?" Spencer asked, glancing at the clock. It was only eleven, and school didn't end until three.

Sam shrugged. "Didn't feel like being there." It wasn't the total truth, but it sounded a lot cooler than _I think I like Freddie and now I'm getting all nervous around him and I needed to talk to someone because he gives me butterflies_, which was the truth.

"So what's going on?" Spencer asked.

"The thing is," she began unsurely. "I'm getting feelings, like the feelings you get when you like someone, but I don't know if they're right and I don't want them to be right because I really, _really_, don't want to like this person and I don't know what to do. Can you help me?" Looking back on what she had said, Sam felt ashamed. She was pathetic. No, she was beyond pathetic. She was asking for advice on liking Freddie. What had her life come to?

"Wait," Spencer said slowly. "Who's this guy?"

The one question Sam had seriously hoped he wouldn't ask. "It's…uh…Freddie," she said, her voice quieter then it had ever been.

Spencer's face lit up, and he kicked his feet into the air joyously. "I KNEW it!" He shouted. "I KNEW you would like Freddie someday! And that glorious day has come, my friend!" Sam couldn't help but giggle. At least, if anything, Spencer hadn't changed, even if everything else had.

"But what should I do?" She asked again.

He stopped victory dancing, staring at her like she was insane. "What do you think?" He said as though it were totally obvious. "You tell him! You go after him. You guys would make an awesome couple, and he's got to know by now that Carly doesn't like him."

A little grin was coming on Sam's face. Maybe liking Freddie wasn't so awful. "Yeah," she said, thinking about it. "I think I will go after Freddie."

**Review it Next chapter will be most exciting yet. I promise!**


	4. What's Right In Front Of Freddie

**Chapter 4! Review if you like it and want more. Thanks guys.**

It was strange, but Sam was almost starting to feel happy about liking Freddie. He was a guy who she liked, knew pretty well, and was totally in her league, maybe beneath her league, even. And there was a school dance coming up soon, she could completely get Freddie to be her date. Maybe he would even give up on Carly and ask Sam, although she knew that was unlikely.

One day, the two were sitting on Carly's couch watching TV. Carly was hanging out with Jake (who'd broken up with Stephanie again), and Spencer was working on a sculpture, and had said they could hang out there if they wanted to.

Abruptly, Freddie flicked off the TV. "Hey, Sam, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." He sounded oddly nervous. She held her breath. It was crazy, but was it possible that Freddie was about to ask her to the dance? She half-glanced at Spencer, who had stopped working on his sculpture. He seemed to sense it too.

"Look, you know the dance is coming up," Freddie began. "And I don't have a date." Her heart was beating faster. "I was just wondering…do you know a way that I can ask Carly where she'll probably say yes? Like something cool I could do to get her to go to me?"

Then, suddenly, the hopefulness came crashing down. Like a wave of reality that Sam had never felt before. As much as she'd known he liked Carly, it had never hit her this hard before. "No, Freddie! I don't know how to get Carly to say yes to you!" She shouted. "And you know why? Because there's _no way_ Carly will EVER love you! So grow up and get over it!" With that final word, she stood up, grabbed her backpack and walked out of the apartment.

To her dismay, something resembling a tear was sliding down her face. How had it come to this? She was literally _crying_ over Freddie. It sucked. "This isn't me," she said quietly. "Why did this happen?" She wasn't the type to care about this or feel sorry for herself about a guy. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. She wasn't that type of girl! Why was this happening?

Back in the apartment, Freddie was confused as well. "What was that all about?" He asked Spencer. Freddie was a smart guy, and he knew it, but his technological brain wasn't quite adapted to handling things like overemotional girls. Especially not when they were like Sam.

Spencer looked at him like he was crazy. "Take it from an experienced ladies-man," he said suavely. Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"Dude, girls date you for your _socks_," he said. Spencer looked stung.

"Anyways," Spencer continued, ignoring the obvious burn. "I know you've always liked my sister. But you've got to face that she doesn't feel the same way. Right now, she's on a date with another guy. What does that tell me?"

"She loves me, she just hasn't realized it yet," Freddie answered indignantly. But even as he said it, he was realizing the words weren't true. Maybe everyone was right. He was kidding himself about Carly.

"Exactly," Spencer said, seeing the look on Freddie's face. "So you should probably look at what's right in front of you, before it's, you know, too late." He shrugged and went back to working on his sculpture, leaving Freddie with more confusion then he'd had before.

"Or," Spencer said a moment later. "If you don't want to, you could always go with that robot-girlfriend thing."

**Review! I'm not sure where it's going from here, but I'll keep it interesting and try my best to keep it in character (how am I doing with that, by the way?) Review please **


	5. Carly, Freddie, and where's Sam!

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was just waiting for some more reviews. Thanks for that.**

Carly was standing in front of the camera, ready to start the show. But one thing was messing in action on the set. "Uh, Freddie, do you know where Sam is?" She asked unsurely. "She didn't say a word to me at school and now she's not here five minutes before the show is starting."

Freddie shrugged. He hadn't explained to Carly what had happened with Sam the other day. Firstly, he hadn't wanted to tell the part about asking Carly to the dance. Then there was the part that he still didn't quite know what to make of Sam's reaction. She had always known he liked Carly, why had she overreacted like that? And Spencer's words had only made things more confusing. "I don't know, she's been acting…strange…lately." He looked away. He'd always had trouble lying to Carly.

She sighed. "Fine, let's just do the show. I'm sure we can manage without her just this one week." Even as she said the words, she looked slightly unsure.

Truthfully, Freddie knew this probably wasn't true. It would be difficult for Carly to carry the show by herself, but it wasn't like they could cancel the show last minute. It would lose them viewers.

"And five," he started. "Four, three, two…and go!"

"Hello iCarly, viewers and fans," Carly said perkily. "What's up? Sam's out this week, she's…sick, but me and Freddie, our tech producer, decided the show could go on. So this week on the show we have…we have…we have." She faltered and sighed. "Freddie, kill the camera." He turned it off and looked at her.

"I don't even know what to say without Sam here," Carly said, frustrated. "It's like the whole plan for the show just vanishes!" She stared at the ground unhappily. "Man, where _is_ she?"

_Times to be honest,_ Freddie thought. "Look, Carly, me and Sam are kind of in a fight right now."

"So what," she said. "You guys are always in a fight."

"Yeah," he admitted. "But this was like a big one. I asked her…something…and she yelled at me, told me to grow up and get over myself, and stormed out of the apartment a couple days ago. You were out with Jake when it happened."

"What'd you say?" Carly asked, practically shouting. "How bad was it to get her to abandon us and the show?!"

"Um," Freddie began, realizing he had to tell the whole truth. "I was going to ask you to the dance, and I asked her a good way to ask you, and she completely flipped out on me. Then Spencer told me to 'see what's right in front of me.' What's up with that?"

Carly stared. "Okay, first of all Freddie, you should know that I'm going to the dance with Jake." She said this matter-of-factly, like it didn't even matter. "And you know, maybe Spencer's right. Maybe there's something with Sam that you're not seeing."

Freddie was fully annoyed now. "Like _what?_ He asked. You guys say that, but you don't say what it is!"

"Maybe Sam sees you as more then a friend?" Carly suggested.

Now Freddie laughed openly. "Sam? Sam Puckett? And _me?_ Yeah, right. She always beats me up and makes fun of me! What does that tell you, Carly?"

"Maybe she gets nervous around you and that's how she deals." Carly shrugged.

"That's not even possible," Freddie scoffed.

"Just think about it," Carly said mysteriously, stepping on the elevator and leaving Freddie alone with his thoughts, which were more confusing then ever before now.

Carly had flat-out said she didn't like him and was going to the dance with someone else. As much as that depressed him, shouldn't he have seen it coming? That was how it had always been. And now there was Sam in the picture. Mean, bully, wisecracking Sam, who he had never thought about as anything more than a mediocre friend. Now it was possible that she saw him as a boyfriend. Strange how things had changed so quickly.

"Spencer!" He shouted into the intercom. "Come up here!"

A moment later the elevator dinged and Spencer stepped out. "What's up, little man?" He asked.

"I have kind of a weird question," Freddie introduced the subject. "Do you think Sam might like me?"

Spencer giggled, it was a girly little giggle that made Freddie stare slightly. "Yeah, she told me she likes you. I think she was pretty crushed when you told her you were going to ask Carly out. That's probably why she didn't show tonight."

It seemed that Spencer knew more about what was going on then he let on. "So…what do I say to her?" Freddie asked, hoping Spencer would know all the answers.

Unfortunately, Spencer shrugged. "Guess that's up to you and how you feel about her."

He went back downstairs, leaving Freddie with a question.

It was a question, sadly, that Freddie didn't yet know the answer to.

**Review dudes! Post more when I get more reviews. Thankss.**


	6. Taking The Plunge

**Thanks for reviewing! So here's more to come as expected. By the way; as we're all Seddie fans, you guys should check out this Seddie video a made. I can't put the link for some reason (they won't let me ) Just go to youtube, search "Seddie", and click on the one titled "Seddie - If We Were A Movie." Review it if you do decide to watch it please! Thanks. So here goes, anyway.**

Freddie went to school the next day like usual, but he purposely went out of his way to avoid Sam, and she was doing the same. It wasn't that he definitely didn't like her, he just didn't know if he did or not. And if he did decide to try and talk to her, what would he say? Wouldn't it be awkward? That was an obvious yes.

But that afternoon, back in his apartment, he was starting to feel restless. He didn't know what to do or say, but he had to do _something_. He was driving himself insane.

"Mom!" He shouted throughout the apartment, until his mom came running into the living room.

"Don't shout indoors, Freddie!" She scolded him.

"I need a ride to Sam's house," he told her, wondering when he had decided that going to Sam's house was a good idea.

"Why?" His mother asked nosily.

"We're, uh, doing a project for school together," he invented wildly. "On breakfast foods. Mainly waffles!" He smiled at her innocently.

"Well, alright then," she replied, blissfully unsuspicious of the stupid lie. Freddie felt weird. He had been dishonest with his mom before, but this wasn't a white life. This was him hiding something from his ever-meddling mother.

Ten minutes later, he was standing on Sam's doorstep. It was a little weird to him. He had never actually been inside her house before. It looked fairly small from the outside, but the yard was well kept and neat looking. _Sam's mother must be less lazy then her daughter,_ he thought absent-mindedly as he rang the doorbell.

A middle-aged woman came to the door. "Are you a friend of Sam's?" The lady asked. Freddie nodded.

"She's in her room just down the hall," the woman said. "I'm Mrs. Puckett, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Freddie said politely before walking down to Sam's room.

The door was closed, so he knocked. "Come in," Sam said.

He walked in, and she sat up on her bed, where she had been lying, and stared at him. "Freddie? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know things have been a little weird lately with us," he started, not sure of what he even wanted to say. He was busy looking around the room. It was very messy and clothes were thrown all over the place. The walls were an off-white color, with posters of famous bands and actors all over the walls. There were iCarly stickers covering some of her stuff. It was a very Sam-esque room, Freddie thought.

"Um, sure," Sam replied, waiting for him to talk. Freddie took notice that she didn't insult him like she normally would have. "So what?" Her tone was impatient and rude, making Freddie wonder if Spencer had been telling the truth saying Sam liked him.

"What went on that day you got all mad about me wanting to ask Carly to the dance?" Freddie said boldly, forgetting his plan to slowly shy into the question.

Sam visibly froze. This was not the question she had wanted. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't exactly tell the outright truth. It would be completely lame, not to mention awkward. And this, with Freddie sitting five feet away from her on her bed, in her room, trying to have a personal conversation, was already awkward enough to last a lifetime.

"Nothing was going on," she lied. "I just want you to get it through your head that she doesn't like you."

"Well she told me that," he informed her. "I didn't ask her, I was just trying to explain to her what happened with you and me that day, and it came out that way. So she told me it wasn't ever going to happen."

Sam's heart thumped at the words 'you and me', even though they weren't meant in that context. It still made her slightly giddy. This, in turn, made her slightly annoyed with herself. It still bothered her that Freddie made her feel giddy.

"Yeah, well, it's about time," she said. This was some of the worst lying she had ever done. It was sad and disappointing.

"So what happened last night then?" Freddie pressed on. "Why didn't you show up?" He wanted her to admit the truth. He wasn't even sure _why_, he just wanted her to confess to having a crush on him. Or he at least wanted to know if it was true or not.

"I felt sick," she shrugged.

"No phone call?" He replied skeptically. "Couldn't take an Advil and come for an hour or so? C'mon, Sam, you know that's total crap. You were physically fine last night. There's something going on with you and you might as well just tell me what."

Sam stared at him. She had never heard Freddie talk like this to her before. It wasn't an insult war. He actually just wanted to know what was up, and she couldn't tell him. She just couldn't bring herself to say those words. "Look, nothing's up, Freddie! You're being so lame, even more then usual! Stop trying to play Mr. Detective, and just go back to making out with your dolls and playing with your tech stuff!"

"Why are you having such a problem just telling me?" He shouted at her. "I don't believe a word your saying about everything being cool!"

"Fine, Freddie, everything is _not_ cool! Especially not with you and me!" Sam shouted back. "I think it's totally pathetic how you don't notice all the people noticing you because you're too busy noticing Carly!"

"_You_ are calling _me_ pathetic?" He shouted back, pretending not to notice the part about him not noticing people. He wanted an outright confession, not a beat-around-the-bush kind. "When you're the girl who hides behind her tough-girl attitude instead of just admitting that maybe there is stuff you care about? That you're not just some bully who's too proud to have feelings! You think it makes me pathetic because I know how to feel stuff? At least I can do that, Sam!"

And suddenly, like she had never been before, she was hurt. Her feelings felt torn. Her heart felt dented. It was like she had been punched in the stomach, and Freddie was the one with the iron fist. It was getting impossible to adapt to all these changes. "I do feel stuff," she replied quietly.

"Like what?" He said, more harshly then he had intended.

Sam took a deep breath, like she was about to dive into a pool of water. After this, there would be no turning back. "Like this," she said.

And without even stopping to hesitate and think this over, Sam kissed Freddie harder and more deeply then she ever could have imagined possible.

**I like this chapter. That sounds cocky, but it's not. I just like the last part, really. Favorite part to write, SO FAR. Meaning there's more to come, of course. If you review. So click that button!!!! And check out the video if you feel like it. Thanks!**


	7. Where To Go From Here?

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys hit that button like it was your job (if I may quote Sam). So anyway, here is the story. BY THE WAY: make sure you read the whole chapter before clicking off it, because the middle part may anger you, but it gets better. And then review it dudes!**

Her lips were pressed against his, both pairs moving in sync with one another. And for 47 seconds they kissed, and it felt to Sam like they were in a whole other world, until finally Freddie broke away.

Sam stared at the ground, a little bit worried. The alternate reality had broken, and she was pulled back into the real world. The truth was that it had been her first kiss, but it had not been his first. What if she was a bad kisser? What if he just genuinely didn't like her? Sweat had gathered above her top lip, and she desperately wanted to wipe it away, but was she allowed? Would that be too gross? Yes, it would, she answered herself dejectedly.

"You—you kissed me," Freddie spluttered. She resisted the urge to say 'duh' and waited for him to talk. He took a deep breath, and she too held hers in anticipation of what he would say. "Look, it's not that I don't like you, I'm not really sure if we'd be, you know, good together. I think we'd probably be better off as friends." He tried to smile kindly, but it didn't look or feel much like a smile.

Ouch. That was harsh. "Oh," she said, trying to recover. "You thought I _liked _you? No way. I just…felt sorry for you. You're a loser. I would never like someone as lame, uncool, and geeky as you. I can't believe you even thought I would like you." She didn't say it jokingly, she said it cruelly. Freddie understood what she was doing immediately.

He rolled his eyes. Her 'I don't care' attitude was starting to bother him. "Whatever, Sam. I've got to go," he said coldly. He stood up and walked to the door, only turning around to say, "You really may as well stop avoiding me and Carly. It makes you look weak." And he left without waiting for a reply.

Sam waited until she heard the front door close to collapse onto the bed in something that resembled tears. She hadn't cried like this in over three years. Certainly not over a guy who didn't like her. It was all so…disappointing. She had risked her entire friendship with Freddie, lost her first kiss, and probably ruined everything between them, for nothing. It was a bitter feeling of ending.

But strangely…this wasn't the end. She could feel her heart pounding the truth. Her feelings for Freddie had not left as he had walked out the door in finality. This was not the end of the story, no matter how much she wanted it to be.

Walking down the street, Freddie felt cold. He could have called his mother to come get him, but he didn't want to. Besides, the Bushville was only three blocks away, and he wanted some alone time to think things over.

As Freddie often did in confusing or stressful times, he tried to picture Carly's face. Her radiant smile, beautiful brown hair…but he couldn't. For some reason, her face wouldn't come into focus in his mind.

No, instead Sam's was. Her curly blonde hair, big brown eyes, and the cocky, knowing smile she always had on right before insulting him. And her lips, surprisingly soft for the words that they usually spoke. The starry expression she'd worn after they'd kissed. Man, she was beautiful. And so, so brave. She had kissed him, fully knowing that he could have destroyed her spirit immediately afterwards, putting everything at risk. If that wasn't bravery, Freddie didn't know what bravery was.

She was amazing. So was Carly, but in two different ways. And maybe, to him, Sam's was the more important way.

Then suddenly, Freddie stopped walking. Could his mind be saying…what his own words had completely denied? Did he, after everything that had just happened and been said, like Sam, not Carly?

His eyes widened in horror. What had he done?

But more importantly, what was he going to do?

He flipped open his cell phone, hit speed dial 2, and called.

"Freddie?" Carly answered. "What's up?"

"Look, I need you to do something for me okay," Freddie said urgently.

"What?" Carly asked.

Freddie took a deep breath. "I need you to…"

**Need her to what??? Well, you'll find out next chapter. If you review that is. So DO IT DO IT DO IT! I'll update soon, I promise. Thanks guys!**


	8. Freddie's Final Choice

**Hey guys—thanks for the reviews. Sorry I've been taking forever to update, but as this is most likely the last chapter, I've been putting it off. Hopefully you're still interested and coming on the iCarly boards and going to read it. Here you are:**

Freddie was finished setting up his show equipment when he finally looked at Carly to ask the question he'd been wanting to ask for the last hour. "Did you talk to her?" He said. "Please tell me she said yes."

Carly sighed. "She said she'll think about it. I wouldn't worry too much, Freddie. You like her, and it's obviously pretty safe to say that she feels the same way."

"Until I, you know, screwed it up," Freddie said dejectedly.

"Yeah," Carly agreed instantly. "No offense, but you really, really did."

He made an uncharacteristically ugly face. "Thanks a lot, Carly. You're a great friend in my time of need." The sarcasm was clear.

Shrugging, Carly replied. "Just telling it like it is."

They were quiet again for about ten minutes, and Freddie's head was pounding. He wasn't sick. Just nervous, scared, worried, and apprehensive. What if she'd decided not to do what he wanted?

Then at that moment, the elevator door opened, and out stepped Sam, and Freddie smiled in spite of his earlier promise to himself to keep cool no matter what. Here she was, finally being around him, in all her beautiful glory. Now all he had to do was stick to the plan and with a little luck everything would be perfect.

Well maybe more than a _little_ luck.

"Hey," Carly said happily.

"Hi," Sam said. "You should know I'm only hear because you annoyed me so much to come. Otherwise I would have just stayed home." She shot Freddie a scathing look.

"We're going live in thirty seconds," Freddie told them, ignoring the look. "In five, four, three, two…and we're on!" He turned on the camera.

"I'm Carly!" Carly shouted.

"And I'm Sam!" Sam said, more nervously than usual, suddenly remembering that this show was completely unrehearsed. Maybe she would have been better off coming a little earlier so to have time to prepare. But that would mean spending more time with Freddie than absolutely necessary, which she just wouldn't do.

"This week on iCarly we have a brand new segment for you!" Carly told the camera.

Sam stared. "What?" She mouthed to Carly. There had definitely been no talk of a new segment when Carly had begged her to come on this week.

A few feet away Freddie had clicked his camera to AutoShoot. He stepped in front of the camera, right next to Sam. "It's called," he began. "Freddie says sorry. And tells Sam that he messed up and he regrets it so much and would do anything to get another chance." He breathed in and out, trying to calm the nerves of her reply, which could possibly mean not only a heart-crushing blow, but a heart-crushing blow in front of thousands of people nationwide.

"Well I don't know if you deserve a second chance," she said stiffly. As much as she wanted to forgive him, could she? Did he have any idea how much he had hurt her feelings? Well, no, he obviously didn't, but he had to know that he'd hurt them at all.

Freddie took a deep breath. This was his moment of truth, to show whether he was brave or cowardly. "Sam," was all he said. And then, without even thinking twice about it, he leaned in and kissed her, more passionately than he had originally intended. Sure, it might have been a bit much for the youngest of iCarly viewers, but he didn't care. He wasn't even considering anything that was going on but the kiss itself. He was suspended in a world where nothing mattered except for the two of them and their own feelings.

And surprisingly, so was she.

Several minutes later, they broke apart. He looked in her huge brown eyes, savoring every second of this experience, trying to capture as a memory forever. "So can I have a second chance?" He asked, trying to catch his breath while remaining hopeful as ever.

"I don't know," she replied, but already he could see by way of her playful expression and starry eyes that she had forgiven him. That she still had the feelings that he had been wishing and hoping with all his might had not died. "But I think we'll be able to figure it out."

So she grabbed his hand, kissed him, this time a short one, and together they walked away from camera view, sitting in a chair together, holding hands, kissing, and laughing playfully.

Carly could do the show by herself—just this once.

**So that's it. I hope this last chapter lived up to expectation. Review and tell me what you thought and if you want me to do a six months later chapter. I won't do it if you guys say no, it was just a thought I had. So review, and I hope it was what you wanted!!**


End file.
